


Wind

by PigeonsToCrows



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming, kind of?, neither of them know how to feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigeonsToCrows/pseuds/PigeonsToCrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wind was blowing steadily outside, the only cue to its presence being a quiet whistle as it blew past the room. It carried with it a cool breeze, although the thick, warm, American air remained almost annoyingly present. It clung to the walls and almost dripped down the smooth surfaces, until it fell atop Hanzo’s skin as he lay on his make-shift bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wind

The wind was blowing steadily outside, the only cue to its presence being a quiet whistle as it blew past the room. It carried with it a cool breeze, although the thick, warm, American air remained almost annoyingly present. It clung to the walls and almost dripped down the smooth surfaces, until it fell atop Hanzo’s skin as he lay on his make-shift bed. It wasn’t anything spectacular, more of a cot than a bed, a couple of spare blankets laid out over the floor of the team’s current safehouse, one crumpled up as a pillow. The archer was by now, after years of being on the run and his recent time in Overwatch, considerably used to less-than ideal sleeping arrangements, and in comparison to other situations he’d been in, this was almost pleasant. 

At least it _had_ been, about two minutes ago. Hanzo had been on the verge of falling asleep, eyes shut gently as lay curled up on his side. As he lay still, listening idly to the wind, his ears picked up on a new, unfamiliar sound in the room. The assassin opened his eyes quickly, as soon as he noticed the sound, and stared straight ahead of him. He was facing the wall, unfortunately for him, so he couldn’t see any immediate threat. After a brief moment of quick planning, he flipped himself over so that he could sit up and get onto his knees to face the majority of the room. His weapons were on top of a crate in the corner, so he held his arms up in a defensive stance as he scanned the room.

Where Hanzo had been expecting some sort of intruder, a Talon agent maybe, he found nothing. The small room was just as it had been an hour ago when he had first hunkered down for the night. As his hands fell from their pose and to his sides, the assassin leaned back, resting his rear on the heels of his prosthetic legs, to help even out his weight, and continued to search for the source of the strange sound. It only took a moment for his dark eyes drift around, and to settle finally on the sleeping form of his colleague, Jesse Mccree. 

The whole Overwatch team had been holed up within an old safe house along Route 66 for a few weeks, where it once housed the Deadlock gang. It had been decided, upon the team’s arrival to the location, that the two men were to share a room. Jesse had no real qualms with it, and Hanzo was fine as long as he wasn’t near his brother, making the assignment very simple. The room was small, with bland walls and hard concrete floors. On one of the tall walls was a very small, rectangular window, paneless and too high up to accurately see out of. Opposite the window, was the room’s only entrance, a worn wooden door that was currently firmly shut. There was a decent number of feet between Hanzo’s spot on the floor, and where Jesse lay. Their proximity, as well as a set of trained eyes, made it simple for the Shimada to see that the American was clearly the cause of the noises he was hearing. 

Jesse was currently fast asleep on his back, tanned limbs sprawled carelessly over the sides of the questionable mattress he had called dibs on earlier that day. His chest sunk and rose unevenly as his mouth hung open, short wheezes escaping in time with his breathing. There had been a brief battle hours earlier, with a local group of troublemakers, and unfortunately for the gunslinger, he’d been shot in the abdomen. After a thorough check over, Angela Ziegler had decided he could wait to be healed by her in the morning, and that it would do his immune system good if he let his body heal a little bit on his own, so she had simply cleaned and patched him up. McCree took it in stride, acting as if nothing had even happened as he lit another one of his cigars and returned to their room.

Hanzo couldn’t see that well from how far away he was, and the very severe lack of light, but he worried that the other man had maybe reopened his wounds, or that the bandages were too tight around his chest. He waited for a few more minutes, listening to the laboured breathing, to see if McCree would adjust himself and fix the problem on his own, but after he heard the man make a particularly strained inhale, he decided to intervene. 

The assassin moved forwards, quiet and steady, until his knees rested just at the edge of the other’s mattress. Hanzo had to think for a moment, trying to determine the best way to try and wake up the gunslinger without alarming him too much, before he settled on reaching out with one hand to gently shake his shoulder. “McCree,” he whispered in an even tone, leaning slightly over the man’s sleeping form. 

Jesse’s breath stuttered briefly as he was roused from his laboured sleep, body suddenly tensed in surprise and defense. He tried to sit up on his elbows, brown eyes flying open into wide, delirious circles. He began to mutter something tiredly in broken Spanish, though to Hanzo it was completely unintelligible, until he realized that it was Hanzo waking him up. “Wha’s wrong?” The man asked in a sleepy tone, voice gravely.

“Lie down,” Hanzo instructed immediately, hand pushing him back onto the mattress with a gentle force, “you’re having trouble breathing.” As he finished his explanation, his brows knit together in concentration as his eyes searched over McCree’s bandaged chest. From this angle, it didn’t seem there was any bleeding, but he couldn’t really be sure until he looked at the other man’s back. He had limited knowledge in first aid, but at the very least, he’d be able to tell whether Jesse needed to go to Mercy. 

“Mm?” Jesse hummed, confused as he blinked up at the archer. It was very apparent on the cowboy’s features that he was still groggy with sleep. His eyelids fluttered a few times, staying closed moments longer than the last, until he finally just let them stay closed completely. “I was what? M’ fine, Hanzo.” He commented, voice louder than it needed to be.

Hanzo almost rolled his eyes at the other man, surprised by just how obliviously trusting he was in him, enough to let his guard down and close his eyes again. Instead of mentioning it, he just scoffed almost silently and moved both of his hands so that he could slide them under McCree’s arm and side, pushing him lightly. His voice was firm as he spoke again, trying to make sure that Jesse didn’t fall right back asleep. “Turn onto your side, I need to check your bandages.” 

“M’ _fine_ , darlin.” The man reiterated, trying meekly to reassure the assassin. Regardless of his weak verbal protests, he didn’t resist at all to be being pushed, cooperating enough to turn so that he was on his side, facing away from Hanzo. He shifted himself slightly, trying to get more comfortable, though it seemed to fail him as he returned to nearly the same position as moments before. 

Hanzo’s sharp features pinkened slightly at the term of endearment, but it would have been too dark for McCree to notice if he’d been looking, so he continued with what he had woken him up to do. One hand ghosted over the gunslinger’s bandaged back, slim fingers lightly skimming the surface. He couldn’t feel any wet patches across the wrappings, and in the limited lighting, he couldn’t make out any spots that looked noticeably darker than the rest, thankfully. His hand rested over the man’s side as he spoke again. “You aren’t bleeding,” he began as McCree murmured inaudibly, before continuing with, “you should sleep on your side, to make sure the bandages aren’t restricting your air.”

“A’right, a’right.” McCree took a while to respond, only really prompted to do so after being shaken back into a more conscious state by the archer, who was still crouched by his side. The cowboy angled his hand upwards to wave lazily around Hanzo’s general direction, only to let the muscled forearm flop back down onto the mattress next his his face. He was silent for a few minutes, and his breathing evened out in a way that made Hanzo believe he’d fallen back asleep. 

The assassin wasn’t particularly satisfied with the other’s lacking responses, but he supposed that it was none of his business whether he slept comfortably or not. He watched the larger man sleep for a few minutes longer, which was probably far longer than he should have. His dark eyes took in the sight of McCree’s nicely muscled back and arms, and the slight chub on his stomach, before returning to his relaxed face. He exhaled quietly through his nose, letting his eyes linger, before he moved to get up and return to his side of the room once again. 

“Wait, Hanzo.” He only managed to take a few steps towards his own spot when he heard the other man speak again. He turned around to see McCree in the process of turning around to face him. The man had paused on his back, before seeming to remember what the other had said, and turning to lay on his left side as he looked up at him with half-lidded eyes. “D’ya wanna sleep with me?” He asked, as if it was a completely normal question.

“What?” Hanzo’s sharp brows pulled tightly together and his lips formed into a thin line. He had no idea what could have prompted the other to assume this, and his cheeks grew warm as he looked down at the other man with a confused expression very present on his face. 

“T’ make sure I stay on my side, o’ course.” It seemed that McCree realized how presumptuous his question sounded, because his smiled and chuckled quietly before continuing. His flesh hand came up to scratch at the back of his head, an embarrassed expression surfacing on his sleepy face.

Hanzo was silent for a minute as he stood in the middle of the room, considering the other man’s words. His hands balled into loose fists and he chewed on his inner lip for a second, before sighing audibly and taking a few small steps towards Jesse’s bed again, eyes averted to the wall as he muttered a quiet, almost nervous, “Okay,” under his breath. 

McCree instantly perked up, smiling more fully as he watched Hanzo approach him. He scooted over on the mattress, to give Hanzo as much room as he could on a twin size, and moved his prosthetic arm under his head, so that it wasn’t in the assassin’s way. Hanzo hesitated briefly, before he sat on the edge of the bed, and then laid down on his left side, facing away from the gunslinger. The two men adjusted themselves for a moment, Hanzo scooting slightly towards the other and away from the edge to make sure his arms didn’t hang off the side, and McCree providing as much room as he could without falling off.

It, surprisingly enough, wasn’t as cramped as one would assume. There was a noticeable size difference between the two, with Hanzo being a few inches shorter, and slimmer than the larger gunslinger, allowing them both to quite comfortably fit together on the mattress. After a brief moment of silence, McCree tentatively hovered his flesh arm over Hanzo’s waist, whispering quietly next to his ear, “Is this alright?” 

Hanzo responded with a silent nod, and Jesse let his arm fall over his waist, holding him firmly. Neither said anything else as lay still, until McCree’s breathing became more even and relaxed, letting Hanzo know that the other man was more than likely on the edge of falling back asleep. His breath was warm against the shell of his ear and across the angle of his cheekbone, making Hanzo realize that he was glad to be facing the opposite direction, confident that he was blushing. After a few minutes, Hanzo shifted back a little bit so that his back was flush against the other man’s chest. He could feel the rise and fall of his chest against his back, and as he closed his eyes, the sounds of his breaths helped lull Hanzo back into an unguarded state of ease. 

Before the archer could realize it, he had slipped into an unconscious state, curled up with his back against McCree, hands holding the other’s arm in place around his middle.   
…

Hanzo awoke the next morning only because he felt someone squeeze him. His dark eyes fluttered open quickly, and he had a brief moment of internal panic as he felt an arm around him, until he felt someone rub their face into his hair and mutter quietly. The Shimada quickly realized where he was, and that it was Jesse that he had fallen asleep next to. The small room that the two shared was dimly lit by a rectangular shaft of sunlight coming in through the small window, and pooling just a foot away in the center of the floor. He silently watched as specks of dust floated in and out of the rays with calm, slow motions.

As he lay, he realized just how strange it was to be waking up in the arms of someone else, and just how easily he’d been able to do so. After spending so much time running away from the errors of his past, months spent alone and guilt-ridden, Hanzo had never thought he’d be able to grow close to another person ever again. It seemed so implausible to him, but here he was, snuggly held against Jesse McCree’s chest, and probably the most well rested he’d been in weeks. 

His thoughts returned to to focusing on what was actively happening around him as he felt McCree move again, trying to press closer to the archer as he slept, burying his nose deeper into Hanzo’s hair and against his ear. It made the smaller man’s chest tighter, and he couldn’t suppress the small smile that pulled against the corners of his lips. The other man mumbled unintelligibly into his ear as Hanzo moved one of his hands to intertwine his fingers with Jesse’s, and he silently wished that he would never have to get up again.

Unfortunately for him, he hadn’t ever been the luckiest man, as a couple firm knocks sounded against the surface of the door. The assassin dropped his hand to the mattress in an instant, only taking a few seconds more to successfully throw McCree’s arm off of him and sit up. By the time Hanzo was pushing himself off of the bed, Jesse was pulling himself out of his heavy sleep, mumbling tiredly as he rolled onto his back, eyes just barely open enough to look around the room with a confused expression.

“Jesse? Hanzo?” The familiar accent let the two men know that the voice belonged to Angela, as it continued to drift through the wooden door, followed by a few more well placed knocks. She went silent as she presumably stood waiting on the other side of the door. 

Hanzo took a brief moment to cast a glance over to where McCree lay, propped up on his elbows, facial features lax. The gunslinger was very obviously still delirious from sleep, so the archer decided to walk over to the door, taking ahold of the handle, and opening it to reveal the only slightly shorter form of the doctor. He kept his expression stoic and calm, and he answered her with an even tone that wouldn’t portray the fact that he’d been wrapped up in the other man’s arms only moment ago. “Yes? Is everything alright?”

“Ah, did I wake you? I was hoping that you’d be awake,” the blonde woman started with a warm, apologetic smile on her soft features, “I can come back later, if that would be better.” She finished, peeking around Hanzo to wave at McCree, before looking back at the assassin with both of her hands held politely together in front of her. She looked as if she hadn’t been awake that long, a sleepy aura hanging around her. “I wanted to check on Jesse’s wounds before breakfast.”

“No, I was already awake.” He quickly informed the woman, opening the door wider until he could let go of it and let it bump against the wall. He stepped away from the doorway, one arm outstretched to gesture an invitation to enter the room. He smiled slightly, trying to seem friendly and held-together, despite the fact that his nerves were making him anxious to get out of the room. Mercy responded to his actions with an even brighter smile as she entered, walking past him to crouch beside McCree. 

“Howdy, doc.” Jesse greeted her, raising his mechanical hand to mimic tipping his hat, despite it being on the floor beside him. The man had managed to sit up all the way, back straight and legs crossed loosely in a comfortable position. Hanzo could see the last effects of sleep still clinging to the gunslinger, in his posture and his expressions, a dreamy smile wide across his tanned cheeks. He asked Angela in a bright tone, “M’ I good to get healed, yet?”

“Of course, let me look at how it’s progressed, first.” She responded in an equally bright tone as she reached out and began to unwind the bandages from around the gunslinger’s middle. As she did so, Hanzo let his eyes wander over the other man’s body, taking in all of the flesh as it was revealed to him. The assassin’s mouth began to go uncomfortably dry, and he was so focused that he nearly jumped when he let his eyes wander up, only to see that McCree was staring right at him. 

Upon being caught, the Shimada’s cheeks heated up and he quickly turned around, but not before he managed to notice the other man wink at him. He improvised quickly for what he was doing, drowning out the idle chatter being exchanged between McCree and Angela. Thankfully, his dark eyes landed on his bow and quiver, saving him from any further embarrassment. He quickly picked them up, slipping the quiver over his shoulder, before heading for the door, not thinking to announce his departure in any way other than pulling the door shut behind him. 

He couldn’t let McCree get to him like this.  
…

chapter 2

…

Sweat beaded at Hanzo’s temples as he gazed down his arm and to the point of his arrow. His dark brows were pulled tightly together, his jaw set firmly and shoulders pulled back straight as he aimed with steady arms, before suddenly releasing the arrow and watching it whizz forwards. As it flew, the archer’s taut muscles relaxed, arms surrendering down to his sides, chest expanding as he took a breath. A thump filled the quiet air around him as the arrow connected with the wooden face of the crate he’d chosen as a target, almost directly where he’d been aiming. 

The crate was riddled with evidence of his labors, adorned with around a dozen or so of his arrows, all of which were just shy of perfectly shot. No one else would be able to notice it, the slight off trajectory or the way they angled incorrectly, but what mattered was that Hanzo was able to see it. He exhaled through his nose, frustration wringing it’s way through his body as tired muscles tensed again, knuckles clenching tightly around his bow while he shot an accusatory glare at the crate, silently blaming it for his misfortune rather than himself.

It was ridiculous, he realized, as he let his eyes close for a brief moment. When they opened once again, he moved his free hand up to run his fingers over his face and through his bangs, deciding then that it was probably for the best that he stopped his training for now. It was clear to him that he wasn’t getting anywhere, and that there were very slim chances of improving his form while he was so conflicted with himself. 

The man hadn’t been able to completely focus on anything he did lately, his mind always seeming to stray away from his task and instead to much less important places. He knew that it was because of McCree, though he continued to try and convince himself otherwise. The archer didn’t want to let himself get involved with such trivial things as love, thinking that it was both unnecessary and that he didn’t deserve it. He had done nothing to warrant any sort of affection, more believing that he had earned the opposite, considering the things he was guilty of. 

Because of this, Hanzo had been trying his best to avoid Jesse McCree as much as he could. Unsurprisingly, it was fairly difficult, considering they continued to share a room. Regardless, Hanzo began to reschedule his whole day in order to make sure the two wouldn’t be alone in the same room for very long. He began spending as little time as he could in their room, and spent most of his day training by himself around the base. No one really bothered him or noticed any changes, though whenever he was around McCree, the man never stopped trying to get his attention. 

The canyon that housed their current base was bathed in warm light, making it’s tall rock faces appear even more red than they already were, as the sun began to set towards the West. It made the lone archer’s shadow grow tall as he walked solemnly back towards the entrance to the base with his bow in one hand. 

As soon as he made it into the rather appropriately hidden building, he headed straight towards the set of stairs that would lead him up to his room. He was planning on dropping off both his bow and his quiver, before heading off to one of the bathrooms in order to take a quick shower before returning to go to sleep. It seemed for a moment that his plans would work seamlessly, as the halls leading towards his destination were surprisingly empty, and he made it to the room without so much as hearing another person. 

The archer walked into the room, making sure to pull the door shut behind him as he did, and headed over to where his bed was. Thankfully for him and a few other members of the team, in the weeks that had followed their arrival, they had managed to find enough actual mattresses and frames to provide every person with something more appropriate to sleep on than a pile of blankets. Hanzo had decided to push one of the several crates that had been stacked in the corner over to the side of his bed, as a sort of make-shift end table. There was enough space between the bed and the crate that he could easily stow both components of his weaponry so that they didn’t take up a lot of room, and so that they remained readily available to him. 

Just as Hazo had deposited both of his items, he heard the door open and then quickly click closed once again. The agile archer spun around on his feet in only seconds, to see his current roommate standing in front of the door, his mechanical hand still lingering on the handle. The look of surprise and hesitance on his face seemed to portray that he was unsure of what to do for, and the feeling was mutually felt by Hanzo as he stood staring at him. 

“Hanzo.” McCree said after a long moment of silence, his hand slipping slowly away from the doorknob and falling limply at his side. He seemed unsure of what to say next, as the silence began to stretch between the two men once again. Eventually, nearly a minute later, the gunslinger took a step forwards, as his brows drew together in a more serious expression, and he opened his mouth to speak. 

As soon as Hanzo had seen him advance, he also took a step forwards, talking quickly over the other. He was hoping that he could attempt to evade the situation, before he could manage to skillfully slip through the door to continue his avoidance of the other. “Now isn’t a good time,” he began, saying whatever came to mind first, “I have to leave.” 

“What? No- Hanzo, why’ve you been avoidin’ me?” With this, McCree frowned as he stood his ground in front of the door, brown eyes focused on the archer. He fought for words, his frustration clear on his face as his mouth moved silently, attempting to quickly piece together more. His hands clenched and unclenched in sudden exasperation. Just before he continued speaking, his expression changed to one that displayed an almost hurt appearance, as if he were a kicked puppy. “What’d I do wrong?”

Upon being confronted by the other, Hanzo found that his throat went dry and he couldn’t quite meet the other man’s eye. He swallowed uselessly as he stared just to the side of McCree’s head, unsure of what to say or how to say it. He tried to take another step forwards after another moment of silence enveloping the two, but only managed to edge his foot a few centimeters ahead of the other. The only sound between them was the wind rushing past the window, until Hanzo opened his mouth to speak. 

“I tried real hard to getcha ta’ like me. I thought I was pretty damn careful, honestly.” This time around, it was the archer’s turn to get his words trampled as soon as they left his throat, though he considered it a blessing, as he wasn’t sure what he had even been about to say anyways. McCree’s tone was saddened and his words came out rushed, losing his familiar smooth drawl and sounding much more frantic. “I’m real sorry for whatever I did, partner. I just wanna know what it was, if that ain’t too much ta’ ask.” 

Hanzo suddenly felt terrible, listening to McCree apologize to him, as if it had been his fault. In all of the time he’d spent actively avoiding any contact with the other man, the archer had neglected to think about how McCree must have felt, and what he must have thought about the situation. “Jesse,” he began, testing the name out gingerly on his tongue, before continuing solemnly, “You didn’t do anything. I did not- I never thought about how my actions would affect you. I was scared of how I was beginning to feel about you.” 

“Now, Hanzo, if that means what I think it-” McCree tried to respond quickly, his tone serious, but Hanzo held up one hand in order to quiet the man from continuing. The archer averted his dark gaze from the wall right next to McCree to the concrete floor near his boots instead.

McCree was silent after Hanzo’s action, and it made the assassin almost afraid to look at his face, desperately not wanting to see what sort of expression the cowboy wore. He swallowed thickly, though it only made him more nervous, standing motionless before him as he continued speaking to add in a quiet voice. “I understand if you want me to stop talking with you outside of combat.” 

There was a silence that drew between the two of them, before Hanzo heard McCree stutter. It took him a minute to respond to the archer, but when he did it was unexpected. Hanzo’s head snapped up when he heard the chuckle that left the gunslinger’s mouth. Hanzo’s chest tightened uncomfortably at the sound, thinking for sure that it meant the worst. 

“What on earth are ya’ talkin’ about?” The other man sounded to be in disbelief for a moment, before continuing in a sincere tone. “No, Hanzo, I never want you to stop talkin’ ta’ me.” Hanzo stared, disbelief plain on his angular features, as McCree spoke, before quickly looking away again. Jesse took this opportunity to close the distance between them, stopping only a few inches away from the archer. Hanzo was silent, but he didn’t step away, and McCree took it as a good sign so he reached his live hand out to lightly brush his thumb over the other man’s cheek bone. 

“I don’t know what I’d do if ya’ stopped talkin’ to me,” Jesse continued to talk after Hanzo remained silent, his hand moving to fully cup the side of his face, making the other look up at him, “I really like ya’, Hanzo. I really, really like ya’.” He informed the other man, putting a lot of emphasis on the latter sentence. Now it was McCree’s turn to look away, tanned cheeks reddening with embarrassment, though his honesty was very clear in his voice.

Hanzo didn’t know what to say in response as he stared up into McCree’s eyes, his face quickly heating up as he thought over the other man’s words. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, before moving his hand up to hold McCree’s wrist loosely as he pushed himself upwards on his feet to catch the other man’s lips with his own. It was a slow kiss, and Hanzo was still overwhelmingly nervous about everything he was doing, but McCree responded almost immediately.

Thankfully for the overwhelmed archer, McCree took more control over the kiss as his free arm moved to wrap loosely around the other’s waist, mechanical hand resting on his hip and pulling him closer to his chest. The two men moved their mouths against each others passionately for a long moment, before Hanzo pulled away from it, panting and face red. The archer moved his hands to rest on the gunslinger’s chest as he caught his breath. 

After a moment of silence, he looked up to see McCree looking down at him expectantly, mouth opening to say something, only to be quickly interrupted by the slightly shorter man wrapped in his arms. The kiss had done wonders to ease the archer’s nerves, his expression now much more serious and familiar as he looked up at him. His tone was firm, with just an edge of eagerness as he spoke. “I want you, Jesse.” 

Hanzo’s words took McCree by momentary surprise, leaving him speechless as he looked down at him with wide eyes. After he processed what the demand meant, he bit his lip before he could respond. When he finally spoke, he just sort of pushed the words as quickly out of his mouth as he could, resulting in a rushed, stuttered, and not at all smooth, “Alright.”

McCree mentally slapped himself for the lame response, figuring he must have ruined the whole situation by saying something as stupid as “alright”. He looked at Hanzo’s face, worry on his own, and could tell that Hanzo thought the response was unfitting, as his features were tight in an almost disbelieving expression. Before he could say anything else though, the man pushed himself up to kiss him again.

The gunslinger was thankful that the archer didn’t comment on his embarrassment, and he deepened the kiss eagerly. Hanzo moved his hand to tangle in Jesse’s hair, fingers slipping just under his hat, tugging lightly at the long strands. McCree hummed against the other’s lips in response to the action, moving his own hands down to hold Hanzo by the waist. They continued kissing heatedly for a few minutes, before Jesse moved his hands lower to quickly lift the other man up. Hanzo’s legs wrapped around his waist, and his arms around his neck, as McCree began to carry him over towards the archer’s bed.   
Once McCree’s shins connected with the edge of the bed, he leaned over to lay Hanzo on top of of the bed. He began to stand up straight, but was stopped by Hanzo’s arms pulling him back down again to continue kissing him for a moment. The archer’s teeth gently bit the gunslinger’s bottom lip for a moment as he finally released him from his hold. Jesse stood up straight, and began to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants. As he began to ease the clothing over his hips, Hanzo began to also undress.

It didn’t take long, no longer than a minute or two, for the two men to become completely naked. Their clothes landed in a heap wherever they were thrown, neither man worried about it. They both had much more exciting things to focus on. As McCree stood straight, after depositing his hat atop of the crate next to the bed, he stopped in his tracks as he stared down at the other man’s body. His large brown eyes roamed over the newly revealed expanse of the archer’s body, a strange look in his eye. 

“What is it?” Hanzo inquired after a moment, unsure of what to do as he looked up at McCree’s face. He was momentarily worried that maybe the other man was rethinking this, and that the whole situation was a mistake. The archer was seconds away from jumping up and getting dressed again, until he saw the gunslinger smile fondly as he met his eyes. 

“Sorry, darlin’,” he began with an apology as he leaned over the other man, planting his arms on either side of Hanzo’s head to hover only inches above him as he continued to speak, “I was just admirin’ how beautiful you are.” He finished his explanation with a soft peck of his lips against the other man’s. The words made Hanzo’s face heat up and turn an impressive shade of pink when the cowboy pulled back again. 

The archer was embarrassed by the other’s kind words, and he didn’t know exactly how to react. After a moment of him averting his eyes to the ceiling in an attempt to regain his composure, he had failed to notice as Jesse moved to a crouching position near the edge of the bed, and suddenly surprising him by running his tongue up the length of his cock. He let out a startled noise, and instinctively moved his legs closer to the other’s head. Once he realized what was going on, as McCree let out a soft chuckle of amusement before dragging his tongue over his member again, the archer draped his legs over the crouched man’s shoulders, to draw him closer to him. 

McCree eagerly scooched himself as close to the mattress as he could, his arms snaking around the other man’s thighs to rest on either side of his body as he moved his head forwards to take the first few inches of Hanzo’s quickly growing erection into his mouth. His lips wrapped firmly around the girth of his member, and the flat of his tongue moved across the head, making Hanzo squirm as a few spikes of pleasure coursed through him. 

Off the top of his head, it was difficult for Hanzo to recall the last time he’d been intimate with another person. He quickly decided that it had been far too long, as he groaned while McCree bobbed his head down onto his erection, taking nearly all of his length into his mouth. His fingers curled into the thin sheet atop the mattress, holding onto the fabric just for something to occupy his hands appropriately. His eyes fluttered shut as the other man began to move his head up and down in a steady pace, and with each repeated action, McCree’s tongue moving across the bottom of his member, the bobbing of his head, small hums of appreciation escaped his lips. 

Hanzo’s mouth parted suddenly as a moan pressed past his lips in surprise and excitement as Jesse’s teeth scraped gently over the length of his cock, making his back arch quickly. One hand shot downwards from its place on the sheet, to tangle his long fingers loosely in the brown strands of the other man’s hair. McCree took the positive response as a signal to increase the speed of his actions, his head bobbing more enthusiastically over the archer’s member. Jesse’s mouth was amazingly warm and wet, and Hanzo was having trouble keeping control over himself as he laid on the mattress. It was a struggle for him not to thrust his hips up into the other man’s mouth, though he was fortunately able to manage fairly well. 

As McCree continued to blow him, Hanzo could feel the familiar tightness swelling in his lower abdomen as each bob of the other’s head brought him closer to climaxing. He squirmed, the hand not holding firmly onto the gunslinger’s hair moving up to his own mouth as he panted in excitement. He bit his finger for a moment as a moan escaped his throat, eyes forcing themselves to remain open as he lifted his head off of the bed in order to look down at McCree. “Jesse,” he began, stuttering and tone uneven, “I’m close.”

The gunslinger’s eyes opened to look up at Hanzo, though there was no hesitation as he continued to dutifully bob his head down the length of the other man’s erection. If anything, his speed only increased as he sucked Hanzo’s dick. He kept his eyes locked onto the other man’s face for a moment longer, until the light graze of the cowboy’s teeth over his member made Hanzo moan and throw his head back onto the bed again. The archer was clearly having some trouble keeping his hips still, his whole body twitching occasionally as he writhed in pleasure on the mattress. 

It only took a minute longer until the hand still tangled into the gunslinger’s brown hair tightened its hold, while his other hand flew up to comb partially through his own hair, becoming entangled into his long bangs. He let out a long moan as he came into the cowboy’s mouth, which remained willingly over the head of his member. His muscles tensed momentarily, legs drawing close to the sides of McCree’s head, before he began to relax again.

He let his eyes flutter shut as he panted, his mind foggy and unclear as he came down from the rush brought on from his orgasm. His hand released McCree’s hair, and moved up his own body, before it moved up his face and through his hair. The archer hummed, just barely audible to the other, as Jesse ran his tongue over the tip of his member one more time before pulling his mouth off of it with a wet sound. Hanzo cooperated with the other man as he lay on his back, moving his legs off of his shoulders so that the cowboy could move freely once again, before letting them hang limply over the edge of the bed as he recovered. 

Hanzo only had a few minutes to recover from the stimulation, before McCree was running a hand through his hair in an attempt to grab his attention once again. When the archer opened his dark eyes, he looked up to see the gunslinger leaning over him, a hopeful smile on his lips. “D’ya still wanna,” he began with a confident air, though it faltered quickly as a blush bloomed across his tanned cheeks as he tried to get to his point without sounding too forward, “do more stuff?” 

It took a moment of quick thought until the archer nodded his head in silent confirmation, to the other man’s question. McCree responded jovially to his answer, and he leaned even further down in order to connect their lips once again. It didn’t last incredibly long, though it was still full of emotion and it left Hanzo wishing for more when they broke apart. As McCree was standing up straighter once again, Hanzo cleared his throat quietly, his cheeks darkening slightly as he spoke, "Jesse, I might,“ his eyes flashed downwards to his now flaccid member, before returning sheepishly to McCree’s face, “need a moment.”

“Oh,” McCree seemed to get what the other was saying after a brief moment of confusion, though his expression remained positive as he spoke, “I think I can help y’out there, darlin’. Turn over.” His hand moved to press at the archer’s side, and once Hanzo began to comply to his request, he helped guide the man into a position on all fours. Hanzo’s knees rested just a few inches from the edge of the bed, his feet hanging over the side, and he supported himself on his hands as he looked ahead at the wall. 

The archer was confused for a moment, unsure of what the cowboy had planned, until he was slightly surprised by the other man’s organic hand coming down to land on one of the cheeks of his ass, connecting with a quiet slap. He jumped slightly, though relaxed once again as the other’s hand rubbed at the spot, before pulling it away from the other gently. Hanzo was moments away from asking what he was going to do, though the only thing to come out of his mouth was a surprised exclaim as he felt McCree’s tongue lick over his now exposed entrance.

Jesse quickly continued his actions, his tongue moving rhythmically over Hanzo’s entrance. The archer was sensitive, this being a new sensation completely, and he had to bit the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from exclaiming loudly and instead only letting muffled groans escape his lips. He was thrilled by the sensation of McCree’s warm tongue over his hole, and the roughness of his facial hair rubbing against his skin. As the cowboy moved his tongue over him, prodding occasionally, Hanzo found himself leaning back into the man’s hold, and he let the front half of his body collapse further onto the bed, supported now by his elbows as his face lay pressed against the sheets. 

The stimulation caused by Jesse’s tongue was having a very positive effect on Hanzo’s arousal, each repeated lick or prod of his tongue sending small waves of pleasure through the archer’s body. He was already half-hard again, only minutes into the act, and was struggling to keep his composure. He let his eyes flutter closed as a breathy moan escaped his parted lips and his fingers curled into the sheet. McCree hummed in response to all of the small noises that the other man was making, the sensation carrying on his tongue as it pressed firmly against Hanzo’s hole again, forcing another groan of satisfaction out of his mouth. The gunslinger continued with ardor for a few more minutes, Hanzo panting and trembling with pleasure, until the archer spoke up.

“Jesse,” his voice was gravelly and the name was stuttered, but the tone Hanzo used was dripping with affection, “I’m ready.” He pushed himself up slightly in order to angle his head to glance back at the other man, who ceased his actions to pull away and look excitedly at Hanzo. McCree stood up straighter and gave the archer’s thigh a quick caress.

“Ya’ sure?” He asked quickly, and he smiled sweetly down at the other when he was answered with a confident nod. “Alright, flip over, darlin’, and make yourself comfortable.” McCree instructed with a wink before he left the side of the mattress and hurried over to the other side of the room and out of the archer’s sight.

Hanzo cooperated with the other man’s instructions and flipped himself over so that he could lay with his back against the mattress again. He shifted his position for a moment, until he was in a comfortable position, his legs hanging over the side of the bed at the knee, feet flat against the floor of the room. His heart beat fast within his chest, and he could feel the adrenaline coming from his eagerness to continue with the other man. Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait very long as McCree reappeared next to him, coming to stand in between Hanzo’s legs. Before Hanzo could ask where he went, the gunslinger held up a small bottle with one hand, making it clear what he went to retrieve.

“Alright, let's get this show on the road, hm?” Jesse suggested, though his tone was playful. He set the bottle of lubrication down momentarily on the bed, as he moved his hands to lift up Hanzo’s legs. Hanzo helped him out by willingly moving his legs upwards, and when McCree reached forwards to grab a pillow to put under his lower back, he pushed himself up enough so that it could be slid under him. Hanzo then proceeded to move his legs to wrap loosely around the cowboy’s waist. Now that Hanzo was in a good position, McCree picked up the lube again, and popped open the lid to squeeze a decent amount of the substance onto the fingers of the flesh hand. Once they were coated, he moved them to begin pressing one finger into Hanzo’s entrance.

The archer didn’t move and relaxed his body as much as he could to allow McCree’s finger easy entry, but the feeling was still unfamiliar to him enough that it made his chest tighten. It wasn’t something completely new to him, whether he’d admit it or not, he had urges that he had taken care of. Usually, however, the only person who could help get rid of them was himself. It struck him in that moment that he didn’t want anyone but McCree to be doing this right now.

McCree’s finger pushed in a slow pace until it was just shy of the knuckle, before he began to pump it in and out of the other man. He curled the digit within Hanzo, rubbing against the inside walls of the man’s entrance. After a moment, he began to ease another finger into the archer, coaxing a quiet whine from the man’s throat. McCree moved the two digits around within him, using a scissoring motion as he pumped into him in order to stretch him open enough to allow them to comfortably continue. As he moved his fingers inside of Hanzo, McCree leaned over the man until he could connect their lips into another kiss, propping himself up with his prosthetic arm.

Hanzo gladly met the other man’s lips, his arms moving to wrap around his shoulders to pull him close to him. The kiss was passionate and full of warmth, never breaking unless it was so that Hanzo could let a moan slip past his lips in response to how McCree’s fingers were moving, or to allow them each another breath of air. The kiss only lasted another minute or two before McCree moved to stand up straight again, Hazo letting his arms fall back to his sides on the mattress. Deciding now that Hanzo was probably adequately stretched, he pulled his fingers out, followed by a needy whine from Hanzo. 

The noise made Jesse smile, and he chuckled before informing the other, “Don’t worry, darlin’, won’t be another moment.” The gunslinger grabbed the bottle of lubricant again, and this time squirted out a liberal amount onto his open palm before tossing it aside onto the sheets of the mattress. He moved his hand to curl his fingers around the girth of his erection, giving it a few strokes in order to cover it with lube. He wiped any of the excess still on his hand over the archer’s entrance, before he gripped his dick by the base as he lined the head up with Hanzo’s hole. “Now, if you wanna stop at any time, just tell me, alright?” 

“Alright.” Hanzo responded quickly, biting his bottom lip gently as his eyes were glued to the other man’s erection, eagerly awaiting every next move McCree made. He took a slow inhale as he felt the tip begin to press against him, and held it in for a moment as it began to slide into his entrance. A quiet groan pushed itself past the archer’s lips as the head made it’s way completely inside of him, and he let the air held within his lungs out steadily through his nose. McCree slowly eased the the rest of his erection into the other man’s entrance, inch by inch, until his hips met with Hanzo’s, as close as they could be.

“You okay?” McCree asked, using his flesh hand to slide the tips of his fingers up Hanzo’s chest, until his could just caress the man’s cheek. His body was flushed from the excitement that he was feeling, though it wasn’t as detectable as Hanzo’s against his tan complexion. The archer was very visibly red in a few places across his body, paler skin flushed a nice shade darker. 

“Yes,” Hanzo assured quickly, before urging in a breathy tone, “continue.” The archer moved one of his hands upwards to curl his fingers around the other man’s wrist, hand warm against the other’s. His dark eyes were locked with McCree’s, half-lidded and practically dripping with yearning for the gunslinger. His eyes didn’t leave the other man’s face as McCree complied to his demand.

Jesse slowly began to move his hips, pulling himself almost all the way out of the other man, before pushing back into him. His pace was constant for a while, calm and steady to help ease Hanzo into the feeling, before he began to increase his speed. As his hips moved against the archer, Hanzo’s legs drew closer together around McCree’s waist, and the fingers clutching the gunslinger’s wrist tightened their hold. McCree’s thumb brushed over the smaller man’s cheekbone as he thrusted into him, before pulling his hand away from the other’s face, Hanzo cooperating and letting his wrist go, so he could grip the archer firmly by the hips.

The speed of the cowboy’s thrusts increased again as he pushed deep into the other man, the head of his erection occasionally brushing against his prostate and sending brief, intense waves of pleasure through his body. Hanzo’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment as he moaned between letting out panting breaths while one of his hands moving down to his own erection, where his fingers enclosed around it to begin giving himself a few strokes. The motions were out of sync at first, but after a moment he corrected the rhythm to match up with McCree’s thrusts.

Quiet moans fell from the parted lips of the gunslinger as he thrusted into the other man, pleasure clear in his tone. As Jesse moved against the archer, his eyes moved, half-lidded, over Hanzo’s body. He took time to take in just how unbelievably gorgeous the man was, focusing on the toned muscle of his chest and stomach briefly, before moving back upwards to his face, flushed with pleasure as quiet noises of satisfaction pushed past his lips. The gunslinger smiled fondly at the other man before leaning forwards to press a kiss against Hanzo’s lips, moving one arm to brace himself from falling completely on top the other. 

Hanzo’s eyes opened quickly in surprise to the sudden kiss, but his free hand came up to tangle itself in the brown strands of the cowboy’s hair, holding him in place as he kissed him back. McCree moved his lips against the archer’s excitedly, with Hanzo responding just as enthusiastically. A few muffled moans came from Hanzo, intermingling with quiet groans from McCree, as the gunslinger continued to move his hips against the other’s. The kiss was long and hungry between the two, full of passion and desire. Hanzo’s fingers tightened their hold on the other man’s hair in order to pull him away again. With their lips disconnected, McCree moved his head to rest his forehead gently against Hanzo’s as the two men panted, taking a moment to regain their breath. 

“Jesse, faster,” his voice was gravelly and pitched slightly higher than usual from his lust as he spoke, before continuing with a moan, “harder.” He looked up into the gunslinger’s brown eyes with his own dark, half-lidded ones. Wetness was forming at the very edges of his eyes and they held an intense and nearly overwhelming look of craving for McCree, which was voiced soon after by quiet groans of shameless satisfaction with the gunslinger’s thrusts. 

The way he spoke made a sharp tingle of arousal to shoot up the other man’s spine, and the sound of the archer moaning because of him was driving him crazy on the inside. He couldn’t believe that he was really in this position right now, and a soft smile came across his lips as he complied to the other man’s request. McCree increased the speed of his movements almost instantly, his hips swiftly pulled away from the other, before snapping back with a quick ease. With each deep thrust, an audible smack could be heard as McCree’s hips connected with the other’s thighs. 

With the newly increased speed of the cowboy’s thrusts, Hanzo couldn’t contain his moans as well as he had. Now, his mouth hung partially open as increasingly frequent cries of pleasure fell from his mouth. Most of the sounds coming from the archer were unintelligible moans, though McCree thought that he could hear mumbled, broken phrases in Japanese, along with the occasional barely understandable English word thrown in. The gunslinger also let out short groans of arousal as he thrusted into the other man, though his were lacking in any sort of vocabulary. 

He took a brief moment to take in the beautiful look on Hanzo’s face, before he moved his head downwards to press his lips against the archer’s neck. His tongue shot out to lick the soft, warm flesh located just at the base of the other’s throat, his teeth occasionally grazing the skin as well. Hanzo, who still had his fingers firmly entangled within the cowboy’s messy hair, groaned and tipped his head to the opposite side, allowing the man further access to his throat as his grip tightened slightly. McCree could feel the man’s pulse beneath the muscle of his neck, and as he moved his mouth around on his throat, he left a trail of quickly reddening spots and teeth marks in his wake. 

Hanzo’s back arched slightly as McCree’s teeth scraped gently over the skin of his neck, a chill running up his spine that only amplified the arousal he was feeling as he was thrusted into. The head of the other man’s erection passed over his prostate with almost every other motion of his hips now, and with each connection a spark of pleasure shot through him, forcing a breathy moan from the archer’s throat. He could feel the familiar close feeling forming in the pit of his stomach as his hand moved over his own erection, stroking himself in time with each thrust of McCree’s hips.

“Hanzo,” Jesse panted out the other man’s name, drawing his attention, “I’m real close.” His voice was gruff and his tone was deep as he spoke, forehead pressed against the archer’s collar. His lips were still so close to the other’s body that Hanzo could feel the warmth of his breath against his flushed skin, making goosebumps rise along his arms. He muttered something, but it was too broken up for Hanzo to understand, before the cowboy tried to reiterate in a stuttering voice, “I’m gonna come, Hanzo, can I-” His words began to quickly trail off into a jumble, and Hanzo could just hear the sheepishness carried in the other man’s tone.

The archer’s legs pulled tighter around McCree’s hips, bringing the cowboy a few inches closer to him in an unspoken attempt to approve what McCree was, very gracelessly, trying to gain permission to do. His attempt seemed to work well enough, as McCree’s pace began to grow erratic and out of rhythm as he drew closer to climaxing. The two men moaned in between pants, the hand tangled in McCree’s hair tightening its hold without much thought put into it, and Jesse’s grip on the other’s hip increasing to match. 

After another minute or two of McCree thrusting unsteadily into the archer, his body froze suddenly as he was buried inside of him, before he let out a loud moan, muffled only slightly as he grit his teeth involuntarily. His hips jerked slightly, as he came inside of the other man, his muscles tense and his eyes shut tightly as shuddery breaths pushed past his lips. Hanzo’s hand moved quickly over his length, the friction of his fingers wrapped around his erection accompanied by the thrusts of the other man’s hips, bringing him to the edge. Once he felt the gunslinger’s body go rigid as he came, he stroked himself even faster in an effort to come, and he moaned as he succeeded in orgasming only seconds later, catching most of the mess within his own hand, while the rest dripped down onto his stomach.

The two breathed heavily as they tried to regain their composure, their muscles now relaxing as they came down from the dizzy feeling of their orgasms. McCree braced himself as well as he could with his arm, though a majority of his weight rested on top of the other man, his face pressed against the archer’s chest. Despite the added weight, Hanzo could care less, his hand slowly untangling itself from the brown locks of hair atop the cowboy’s head, in order to idly comb his fingers through it as his eyes fluttered shut. 

They took a few minutes to relax themselves, before McCree broke the stillness by lifting his head just enough to press a soft kiss against the other man’s collarbone, and then peppering his lips all the way up Hanzo’s neck, jaw, and then to his lips. Hanzo only hummed contently in response, and McCree smiled before whispering in a gravelly tone, “I’ll get somethin’ ta’ clean up with, darlin’.”

McCree slowly stood up, Hanzo letting his hand slide out of his hair to fall down to his side again and his legs fell away from their spot wrapped around his hips as he pulled out of the archer. Then he cast a quick glance around the room, before walking over to his side of the room. Hanzo moved his hand to push his bangs away from his face and to wipe across his face tiredly as he waited for the cowboy to return. When he did, the archer opened his eyes again in order to look up at him, observing quickly that the gunslinger had retrieved a spare towel from his belongings, and was cleaning himself up with it. After a moment, the man straightened his back and smiled fondly down at him, before leaning over him to help clean him up as well. 

Once they were both decently clean, McCree tossed the towel away from them and reached his flesh hand out to brush his thumb over the archer’s cheekbone again, before speaking, “Okay, darlin’, you’re all cleaned up now. Whatcha wanna do now?” 

Hanzo hummed again, looking up at the cowboy with half-lidded eyes, seemingly thinking over the man’s question. In a moment, his arms shot forwards to grab onto the cowboy’s shoulders and pull him down towards him again. The gunslinger cooperated easily, letting himself fall down onto the bed, though he made sure to plant his arms on either side of the archer in order to avoid dropping all of his weight down on top of him. “Let’s go to sleep.” Hanzo murmured to the other man, wrapping his arms around his back now that he was close enough to do so. 

“Alrighty, sounds good to me.” McCree responded, falling over onto his side. The two men shifted around for a moment to get comfortable, until they lay facing each other. Jesse inched closer to press a chaste kiss against the other man’s lips, before draping his arm over his waist to hold him close, folding his mechanical arm under his head comfortably. Hanzo dipped his head forwards to press his face into the cowboy’s chest, his arms still loosely wrapped around his back. It didn’t take long for both of them to begin drifting off, with the quiet sound of wind rushing past their window.

**Author's Note:**

> hey there, the first fan fic I write in nearly four months, and it's gay smut. I feel like this is way too long, and it might be ooc, but I wrote most of it at five in the morning. not beta read, so sorry for any mistakes or inconsistencies.


End file.
